<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncertain Nights by goldensky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875371">Uncertain Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensky/pseuds/goldensky'>goldensky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensky/pseuds/goldensky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichika meets Iwaizumi when she is faced with danger at her local Night club. </p><p> </p><p>TW: This includes topic on date rape drugs so approach with caution please</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncertain Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this is my first fanfic so pls enjoy love yall !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on let's go it'll be fun” I whine towards Akari. She rolls her eyes at me and makes her way to my bed. The look she throws at me saying as if she would choke me if I ever brought it up again<br/>
“ you already know what happened last time. My answer stays the same No.” sadness soon overtakes my smile as I recall the last time we ever went out partying, the barely audible lines I could concur, The music slowly fading away as my eyes start to grow heavy. My heart picked up its pace as if It sensed danger. My tongue still distinguished the bitter taste as that devil's poison went down my throat.</p><p>“ I know but I promise I'll be more attentive to my surroundings this time.” I continue to avoid her burning gaze and pick up a hairbrush. As I'm brushing my strands of hair, I feel her presence behind me, our gazes interlock through the mirror. She places both hands firmly on my shoulders. Her mouth approaches my ear and says</p><p>“Fine but only if you keep the drinking at a minimum, you know I worry for you I don't want that to ever happen to you again”</p><p>“ It won't now let's pick out our outfits and get ready to have a blast”</p><p>We spent the rest of our evening mentally preparing ourselves and doing our make-up and whatnot. We step off our car and make our way towards the flashing colorful lights and the loud muffled music in the distance. As we arrive at the club door, I'm met with the aroma of sweat, and alcohol. I squint my eyes trying to suppress the memory that's threatening its way back.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey what are you doing here all alone on a Saturday Night?” said a male with a voice smooth as silk. I turned to my right and was met with emerald eyes. His hair is a striking red and the most sinful smile ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Well I'm not alone, but if you must know I'm relaxing from a stressful week” I throw him a look as if saying that's all you're gonna get out of me buddy. Better luck next time. Although he isn't bad-looking at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Im Ayato Sakamaki and you?” He pulls out a chair and decides to take a seat next to me. His face morphing under the fluorescent lights. As he was sitting down I saw a flash of his arm reaching its place next to mine and my drink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I'm Ichika Saku” I scoot myself over further from him and grab my wine glass and take a very long gulp. I slam it down and get up from my chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well I must go now it was a nice conversation” I turned to look at him giving a polite smile. The goodbye I receive is a sly smirk and a nod. I turn my heels and make my way to one of the lounge chairs, hoping to bump into Akari on the way. Mid walking I started to feel this aching pain in my head. The whole club starts to go blurry, and I feel my consciousness slipping away. Fuck I realized that guy must have put something in my drink. Then my vision goes black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Hey what the fuck are you doing. Why are you taking a passed-out girl to the VIP rooms?” I hear a slightly raspy voice call out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ It's none of your business, she's with me I'm just helping her get home is all,” another male says I recognize that voice... It's that damn dude that sat next to me earlier. Wait, am I the girl they are referring to? Shit how wasted am I, and why can't I remember what happened after our conversation? As I regain my mobility I squirm in what I'm guessing is his arms. I open my eyes and get a few words out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where am I ?”The raspy male turns his head to throw me a confused look. Ayato's expression quickly contorts to worry. I now carefully examine the other individual and see he has slightly perked-up hair, brown, and is quite tall. He starts taking cautious steps towards us and reaches his hand, then quickly wraps it around my arm. I feel a force yank me and my body collides with his solid chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you were taking her home, it's clear she has no clue what's going on.” he gives Ayato a stern look</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what it's not even worth it, thanks a lot asshole for ruining my night.” this arises a wave of anger in the muscular male. With Ichika's body against him, he steps closer to Ayato and makes eye contact with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You're lucky I'm not doing anything more than just this, do the world a favor, and don't ever pull this stunt on anyone ever again.” the redhead starts to walk away with a scowl on his face. The muscular man looks at me with concerned-filled eyes. He supports my body weight and I regain balance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay? That guy pissed me off, he's so lucky I decided not to throw any hands. By the way, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime.” he says while expecting an answer in return</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you and I'm fine. My name Ichika Saku '' considering my most recent event I create distance between us wary of what he might do. Feeling overwhelmed and scared of what might happen to me again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He notices my demeanor and says “Relax I'm not gonna hurt you but if it makes you feel comfortable I'll keep a distance. Did you come with anyone here so you can let them know where you're at?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I came with a friend, let me just call her” I fish out my phone and quickly dial Akari, it rings three times before I get a response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you ?! I'm worried sick I couldn't find you for the past hour!” she practically screams at me through the phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I'm at the entrance for the VIP rooms, come meet me here I'm not feeling that well,” I say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Okay wait there I'm on my way” the call soon ends and I look to see Iwaizumi is still there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Thank you again for helping me out back there, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there to stop him.” my voice is laced with genuine gratitude. He gives me an empathetic half-smile and says “ Don't worry about it, I can't bear to ignore those situations it's inhumane if anyone would.” We stay there for a while admiring each other when Akari runs up to me and engulfs me in a hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm so glad you're okay come on now let's get you home” she wraps her arms around me and motions my body to start walking towards the exit. I turn and tell him “See you around” he gives me a nod and walks into the VIP booth.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>